


Did You Miss Me?

by dancemmy



Series: A Dysfunctional Family Trying To Function [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I don't know why not, I forgot about her while writing, Mary never existed, Sherlock and Mycroft have a baby sister, They think she's dead, This was written for creative writing class, i don't know how to tag, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancemmy/pseuds/dancemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony Holmes has been gone for ten years. She comes back to see her brother. Why? Because she has a stalker, that's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Creative Writing class and I sort of like it. It's not that good, but it's not bad. I don't know, I might write more. I kinda want to. I only ended it because this was supposed to be a short story and in Microsoft Word it's 6 pages. So, yeah, enjoy!

  


_“Miss Me?” – James Moriarty_

 

                                                                                 ** _~~~~****~~~~~_**  


 

Harmony Holmes is a smart girl. So smart, in fact, that she could hide from the British government and the smartest man alive for years. Why was she hiding, you may ask? Well, they’re her brothers. She ran away from them when she was about nine years old, because she was done being criticized by them. 

 

She hid out with other families, using her skills with manipulation to convince them to let her stay in their home and _not_  try to call anybody.  She always ended up getting kicked out because of her loud mouth, and inability to not give away other people’s secrets. Somewhere between houses, without her knowledge, her brother, Mycroft, gained power in the government. He had already assumed she was dead, however, and did not keep an eye out for her.

 

She stopped bouncing between other people’s houses at eighteen, and got a flat for herself. She had held her breath when she did that, no doubt it would attract attention, but nobody found out.

 

Two years ago, her  _other_  brother, Sherlock, jumped off of a building. It had shocked her, and rattled her to the very core. But, she didn’t go back. She couldn’t face her big brother being dead, so, she didn’t go to his funeral. She didn’t go to Mycroft to ask what happened. She didn’t cry.

 

Now, it’s been revealed that Sherlock faked his death. He’s alive.  She needs to see him. So, that’s how she found herself outside 221 Baker Street. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. She presses the doorbell, and steps away from the door.

 

A man opens the door, and she takes him in. Blonde hair, brown eyes, sort of short, but not as short as  _she_  is. She then started looking at the smaller details most people didn’t notice. It’s something her brother called  _deducing._  He was previously in the army (going by his posture), he’s a brother, and he’s a doctor (the hands can always give away doctors, they’re always scrubbed to the point of redness). “Hello,” she says in the sweetest voice she can manage, “I’m looking for Sherlock Holmes, is he here?”

 

The man looks unsurprised, and nods, “Come on in, please,” He steps aside to let Harmony in, starting up the stairs to apartment B. He opens the door to the flat, calling in, “SHERLOCK! CLIENT!”

 

Sherlock Holmes bounces into the room, looking excited for a minute, but when he sees the girl standing in the flat, he freezes, “I…..don’t think she’s a client, John.” Is all he says, before slamming the girl into a wall.

 

“Well, that’s not the welcome I was expecting.” Harmony says simply, not fazed from the rough treatment. She had ended up in some…….rough houses during her time in hiding.

 

“What the-“ The other man, John, starts to say.

 

Sherlock cuts him off, staring down at the smaller girl, “You’re supposed to be dead.”

 

“I could say the same to you, buddy.”

 

“You’ve been dead for  _years_ ”

 

“So have you.”

 

“You’ve been dead for much longer!”

 

“Sherlock, get off of me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Let her go, Sherlock.” John says, his voice shaking. He walks over and puts a hand on the taller man’s arm, in what was made to be a placating way.

 

“John, you don’t understand!” Sherlock exclaims, his head snapping over to the blonde.

 

“Well, I  _won’t_  understand if you don’t give her a chance to explain.” Harmony has to admit, this John character is pretty impressive when it comes to talking to her brother.

 

Sherlock lets go, stepping back from her. If looks could kill, Harmony would be six feet under by now. She straightens her shirt, and nods, “I suppose you want an explanation. But first, how about some tea?”

 

 

 

 

_**~~~~****~~~~~**_

 

                They probably look like the most insane trio of all time. Harmony is seated in Sherlock’s chair, leaning back in a comfortable position. John sits in his chair, staring at the girl as if she just sprouted a third head. Sherlock is seated on the couch, staring intently at Harmony, no doubt deducing everything he can about her. All three have tea cups in their saucers resting in their laps.

 

“You can start explaining now,” John states, his voice still a little shaky, “Who are you, and why was Sherlock so affected by you?”

 

Harmony sighs, “Well, John, my name is Harmony Amore Holmes, I’m his baby sister.”

 

The blonde froze, turning to look at his friend accusingly, “You never told me you have a sister!”

 

“There was no reason to, she was dead.” Sherlock states, his eyes shining with a bit of hurt. Hurt that was caused by his sister not trusting him enough to come out as  _not dead_  beforehand.

 

“Yeah, okay, you still should’ve told me,” The soldier turned back to the small girl, who was sipping her tea, “Explain the whole  _dead_  thing!”

 

“When I was nine years old, I got fed up with being called stupid, and ran away. I spent the last ten years hiding from Sherlock and Mycroft. I doubt they even looked for me, to be honest.”

 

“Of course we looked for you! We looked for you tirelessly!” Sherlock exclaims, shooting up from his spot, “We never _stopped_  looking for you, even after we just assumed you were dead! You disappeared off of the face of the earth!”

 

Harmony gives Sherlock a look, “I was  _nine_ , now sit down, brother. I’m not done.”

 

The detective reluctantly sits down, swallowing thickly, “Continue.”

 

“Now, I wouldn’t have come back, but  _somebody_  decided to jump off of a bloody building!”

 

“That wasn’t my ch-“

 

“Sherlock, remember what mummy always said about interrupting?”

 

“Don’t bring our mother into this.”

 

“Alright, girls, calm down!” John says, obviously hoping to stop the screaming match that was about to happen. If he thinks it’s going to work, he’s more stupid than either of the Holmes’ could guess.

 

“Shut up, John, this isn’t your family!” Sherlock says, growling just a bit.

 

“I know you’ve never been good with manners, but that is  _uncalled_  for, William!” Harmony says, putting the cup and its saucer on the table by her chair.

 

“Do  _not_  call me that!” Sherlock starts to stand up.

 

“Too late, I just did!” It’s getting real now.

 

“Both of you,  _SHUT UP!”_  Watson exclaims, startling the two arguing geniuses into silence. “Sherlock, your sister, who you haven’t seen for  _ten years_  comes back from the dead, and you  _scream at her_?”

 

“She shouldn’t have been gone for ten years in the first place.”

 

“That’s  _rich_  coming from you.”

 

“I was only gone for  _two_  years.”

 

“Sherlock Holmes, you will give your sister a chance to talk.”

 

Sherlock crosses his arms over his chest, looking reluctant, but complies, “Alright, fine.”

 

“I came back because my brother came back from the dead, who also just so happens to be the greatest detective in the world, and I need his help.” Harmony looks between John and Sherlock.

 

“Call Mycroft,” John says slowly.

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                ~~~~****~~~~~

 

 

 

                Mycroft Holmes strides into 221b Baker Street, his face devoid of any emotion. Harmony always hated his stupid face. She sends him a tight lipped smile, as he sits down, and he returns it, “Good to see you’re alive, sister dearest.”

 

“Ditto,” Harmony says, earning a disgusted look.

 

“Now that we’re all here, what’s your problem, Harm?” Sherlock has gone from malicious and scathing to concerned since she revealed she needs his help.

 

“I’m being stalked.” The youngest Holmes reveals in a matter-of-fact voice. She takes out her phone and opens one of the many texts; ‘ _Smoking is a nasty habit. XOXOXO JM’_  


 

Sherlock takes the phone, and his face immediately becomes paler than it already was, but there’s anger in his eyes, “This is impossible.”

 

“What is it, Sherlock?” John asks, looking concerned.

 

“He’s back.”

 

 

 

                                                                                ~~~~****~~~~~

 

 

 

                Harmony pulls her knees up to her chest, hugging them. She’s now watching her brother rush around the flat, for who knows what reason. Mycroft offered to take her phone and have the text traced, but Sherlock informed him that ‘he wouldn’t be so careless’.

 

She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.  _‘Don’t be scared, Harmony. There’s no need. You shouldn’t be scared. Emotions aren’t an advantage, remember that,’_ said Mycroft’s voice in her head. The voice is right, of course. Emotions never are good, you must always push them down and not feel them.

 

She feels a hand on her shoulder, and so she opens her eyes. She looks up to see John standing over her, “You okay?” He asks softly. It’s obvious he sees her as just a teenage girl, who has a stalker. He assumes she’s terrified.

 

“Yes, fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” She replies, blinking at him. She wants to shake his hand off, but she won’t. If Sherlock trusts John, she trusts John.

 

“Well, you know, you……” He shakes his head, “I almost forgot, you’re Sherlock’s sister. Of course you’re not scared.”

 

Harmony bites out a laugh, “Yeah, I don’t scare easy.”

 

John sighs and kneels down in front of the chair and whispers, “He’s really happy that you’re back, you know.”

 

“Of course he is.” Harmony tries to keep sarcasm out of her voice, but can’t. She doesn’t believe for one second her brother is happy for her return. He’s more happy that she brought him a case.

 

“He is. If you look at his eyes when he looks at you, he looks like he wants to come over and hug you and never let you go. I’ve never seen that look in him before.”

 

Harmony licks her lips, sighing. She doesn’t grace John with a reply. If he was so observant, he would be able to tell that Sherlock really has that look when he looks at John.

 

“JOHN!” Came Sherlock’s deep, deep,  _deep_  voice from the kitchen.

 

John gives Harmony an apologetic look, before getting up and disappearing into the kitchen. The girl catches bits and pieces of their conversation from her spot.  _‘He shot himself in the head!’_  


 

_‘I know, I was there!’_

 

That’s all she can hear. So, apparently the guy texting her blew his own brains out? Interesting. She cuddles herself into the chair she’s in, letting her eyes slip closed again. She doesn’t know what to do here, but her big brother will deal with it.

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                ~~~~****~~~~~

 

                Harmony’s phone buzzes an hour later with a text message. She opens it, and it says;  _‘It’s okay you got Shirley, he can’t beat me <3 (:. JM’_  


 

Two seconds later, her phone buzzes again. This time, the message says;  _‘Oh, and, if you want to see me, come and play at St. Bart’s hospital. I have a lovely game. JM’_  


 

One more time, two seconds after that;  _‘Alone, please, dear. JM <3’_  


 

Harmony decides, she’ll play his game.

 

 

 

                                                                                ~~~~****~~~~~

 

The roof of St. Bart’s hospital is a beautiful place to be, if you aren’t going to meet an insane psycho. The sun is shining, which is rare in this part of England, and the wind is blowing a gentle breeze. Harmony takes a few steps onto the roof, her dark hair hitting her in the face.

 

She spots a small man in a suit, sitting on the edge of the roof. He looks over at her, and grins. The grin unsettles her a bit. This man is off his rocker. “Jim Moriarty.  _Hi!_ ” The man says, standing up, “You’re Shirley’s baby sis, huh? You’re very pretty. Much prettier than him.”

 

“Sherlock is his name.” Is all Harmony says, her voice steady. She’s not scared, in fact, she’s more excited.

 

“Yes, yes, I know. Now, did you come alone, my dear?” Moriarty asks, walking over to Harmony. He reaches a hand up to her face and touches it, starting to stroke her cheek.

 

Harmony allows it, taking a deep breath to keep her anger in check, “Yes.”

 

“Good girl! You’re a lot more cooperative than your dearest brother. I don’t even have to yell at you.” He smirks, taking a step back, and somehow it’s more unsettling than his grin.

 

“What do you-“ She cuts herself off when she sees a red dot on her. Right on her chest.

 

“Oh, dear, did I accidentally call my sniper?” Moriarty laughs manically, “I promised Sherlock I’d burn the heart out of him. What better way to do it, than to give him his sister back, and then rip her away?”

 

Harmony’s mouth goes dry, and then she’s shot. It’s not like in the movies, there’s no loud sound and she doesn’t go flying back in a burst of blood. There’s just a small hole. Moriarty laughs, pushing her down onto her back, “One little push, off you pop, my dear.” He then leaves the roof.

 

Harmony takes out her phone, calling the emergency number, “Help……Saint Bart’s……Roof.”

 

 

 

                                                                                ~~~~****~~~~~

 

                Harmony wakes up in the hospital, her brothers by her bed. She swallows, looking around. She’s alive. She’s alive, and so are Mycroft and Sherlock. Yeah, Moriarty got away, but, they can get him another day. For now, it was time to count their blessings, and give Harmony time to recover.

 

Home at last.


End file.
